


Personal Grooming Habits Are Important.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Kink, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Personal Grooming Habits Are Important.

  
**Title:** Personal Grooming Habits Are important.  
 **Author:** [](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lone_lilly**](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
 **Pairing:** Meredith/Derek  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Notes** fills the prompt _Meredith/Derek, shaving_ for the kink meme [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/33955.html) and the prompt _03\. Bite_ [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/32579.html).

  
  
"Derek," she warns, the sound half-laugh, half-moan and she pauses to look down at him where he sits on the closed toilet lid, holding the straight razor away from his face. "You're going to make me cut you."

"You won't," he promises and his hands move a little farther up her thighs, skimming along her skin lightly enough to leave gooseflesh in his wake. "I've seen you operate."

"That's different," she mutters, steeling herself as she brings the blade to his cheek again, carefully draws it through the thick foam. The sound of steel cutting through the bristles on his jaw is tangible; she feels it the same way she feels his fingers slip knowingly along the lace of her underwear.

Ignoring him, she bites her lip, narrows her eyes and concentrates on her task. Or tries to. It's not exactly easy, the way his hands squeeze the backs of her thighs, the curve of her ass, thumbs pressing indentions in her skin so they can sneak under the edge of her panties. Travel along the crease of her hips. One thumb dips down, catches on the edge of her sex then retreats.

"Seriously!" she groans and tries to swat his hand away but he doesn't budge.

"Seriously," he agrees, the twinkle in his eyes anything but.

She smirks as she wipes the razor on a towel. "You can wait until I'm done. This was your idea."

"I know," he grins happily and she has to laugh. So, he'd planned this all along. Fine. She can play too.

Leaning closer, she presses her knee against his thigh, moves it just enough to feel the silk of his boxers brush against his hardening erection. He doesn't flinch but she can see the way his eyes darken, feels his thumbs move in again with purpose. They separate her folds, slide into the wetness pooling lower, bring her own arousal up to draw circles on her flesh.

She shifts on her ankles and sighs, bracing herself for when he finally finds the knotted flesh he has made ache for him. He takes his time though, teasing her, working her up as she struggles to focus on shaving him, skating closer, closer, but never quite allowing her the satisfaction of his thumb pressing on her clit.

She can't help the needy way her hips rock in his hands, the way her knee pushes her weight on his cock, balancing herself against his onslaught. Somehow she manages to finish though, each swipe of her blade clearing his face of the warm shaving cream until there's nothing left.

"There," she murmurs as she brings a clean towel to wipe off his cheeks, her fingers splaying against his smooth skin when she's done. The look in his eyes is no longer teasing but predatory, hungry. She shivers and drops the towel, forgotten as he lifts the hem of her-- _his_ \-- t-shirt to press a kiss against her stomach. The muscles there flutter under his mouth, tightening as he nuzzles the tender skin just under her navel. She sighs his name.

He peels her panties down her legs and she kicks them aside, plants her hands on his shoulders as he rids himself of his boxer shorts.

"Come here," he demands and she does, sinking down onto his lap, her legs curling around his waist as their mouths meet in a slow twist of tongues. His cock is hard where it's nestled against her folds and she groans low in her throat as she grinds, her sensitive clit scraping against him.

"Want you," she moans, takes him into her hand as he lifts her over him. She sinks down, impales herself, and they both shudder into another kiss. The rhythm is slow, awkward but deep, and her toes curl into the linoleum as she pushes her hand on the wall behind his head for leverage. He does most of the work, bringing her up enough for her to thrust down, his hands digging into her waist as he helps her ride him.

It doesn't take long for the friction to build, searing down the base of her spine until she's burning with it, begging him to fuck her, finish her, let her come. She clenches around him and then does it again when he hisses against her neck, swearing when she feels him suck the taut skin there between his teeth. It's enough to do it for her though, the pain of his teeth, the wet flat of his tongue. She thinks of the way it feels when he does that on the tightly coiled bundle of nerves between her legs and she explodes just like that, splintering apart like broken glass, all sharp edges and light refraction behind tightly closed lids. She misses the fact that he comes too until she feels him wrap his arms around her a moment later, feels his palms slide up the sweat-slicked skin of her back, making the t-shirt she's still wearing feel like a furnace. He must think so too because he pulls it up over her arms, letting it fall to the pile of clothes they've collected on the bathroom floor. Bare skin meets and she sighs contentedly, feels the cool air of the room chill her back.

"Okay," she admits, nuzzling his neck as she sits back on his knees to smirk at him. "I give in. Shaving is fun."

The smile he gives her makes her sated flesh spark with want again. "Good, because you're next."


End file.
